warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallican Sector
The tragic Gallican Sector is an Imperial Sector located in the Segmentum Tempestus. The Sector is near the edge of the Ultima Segmentum, and borders the Halo Stars Rimward. The Sector has gained an infamous reputation for the tremendous misfortune it has suffered. First and foremost of these misfortunes being the quarantine that the Sector is currently under. Due to a Chaotic disease known as the Perverter's Blight which has ravaged the Sector the Imperium placed the Sector under quarantine, a state of affairs which has continued for over a thousand Terran years now. Under the Quarantine and the omnipresent threat of the Blight the Gallican Sector has flagged. The situation has become increasingly desperate as supplies dwindle and new enemies appear with increasing frequency. Despite the urgency of its situstion the Gallican Sector has fared admirably. Many within the greater Imperium assumed that Imperial rule would have collapsed long ago, and many other Sectors would have long since fallen under such conditions. Yet despite all odds Gallican has managed to endure, teetering constantly on the edge of oblivion yet never falling. This is in no small part due to the constant heroic efforts of the Sector's defenders. Yet so long as the Blight and quarantine remain the Sector slowly marches towards an inevitable doom. How much longer it will last can only be guessed. History Pre-Founding The area that would end up being the Gallican Sector was not truly founded until near the end of M32. However parts of the Gallican Sector were under Imperial control as early as the Great Crusade. During the Great Crusade a cluster of worlds banded together under the guidance of the benevolent Knight House Morvend. When the Great Crusade made contact with House Morvend the Imperium found willing allies in the honourable Knights. House Morvend convinced its allied worlds to accept the Imperium with the notable exception of the planet Vergarden. Following the pacification of Vergarden the worlds allied with House Morvend became known as the Molos Cluster, and were integrated into the Imperium. The Molos Cluster would luckily be spared from the worst of the Horus Heresy, as its location did not make it a priority for the Warnmaster, and the stalwart defence of House Morvend kept what traitors that did assault it from gaining any ground. Following the end of the Heresy the Molos Cluster contributed to helping rebuild nearby Imperial territories ravaged by the traitors. Over the coming centuries Rogue Traders and Explorators would use the Molos Cluster as a staging point for exploration of nearby uncharted space, and House Morvend's planet of Drisdain became a major port of call for passing ships. Eventually enough of the surrounding wilderness space was explored and colonized to begin the formation of a new Imperial Sector. Pacification of the Brinathi A major challenge and opportunity presented itself to the Imperium as it continued expanding throughout the yet to be Gallican Sector. The opportunity took the form of the systems of Algera. These systems which would later form Sub-Sector Algera were properous, civilized and reasonably well advanced. Despite being out near the frontier of the up and coming Sector the resources and peoples of these worlds would be essential to the Imperium's endevours. However before Algera could be conquered there was a hurdle to be cleared. The star-faring Brinathi Clans. The Brinathi were a collection of void faring nomads with a collective culture. The Brinathi had made the tracts of space surrounding Algera their home, and often moved among the civilized planets. Thy had made their living raiding and trading with these worlds, at times allies to the planetborn people of Algera and at times a scourge. Despite their repuation as deadly raiders there are some Imperial scholars that actually credit the presence of the Brinathi for the properity of Algera. These disreputable academics point to the fact that the Trade that the Brinathi did with their planet locked cousins was responisble for the dissemination of technology and culture among Algera's worlds. They also point out that the Brinathi were skilled warrior and fiercely protective of their territory, and this had often kept the worlds withiin their space protected from outside forces such as Orks and other invaders. Whatever effect the clans had on the worlds of Algera ther was no denying that thye would be enemies to the Imperium in its ambitions to bring Algera into the fold. An Imperial fleet was mustered from the Molos Cluster to begin the Subjugation of Algera. At the Head of this fleet was Admiral Tonkrest of the Imperial Navy. In addition to the Navy Forces, which were considered the prinicple forces of the campaign given the Brinathi's voidborn status, several Imperial Guard regiments were dispatched for any planetary conquest that may be required. additionally auxillary forces were dispatched from the Adeptus Mechanicus, The Rogue Trader Dynasty of Lucian Relotte and most notably the proud and formidable Knight House of Morvend. The conquest began well, but soon erupted into a viscious inter-stellar conflict. The Imperial Forces were superior to their opposition, and many of the planets they came across submitted with little resistance. The Brinathi however proved to be a worthy opponent. The Clans used hit-and-run tactic and guerilla warfare to slow and harrass the Imperial war effort. Additionally their skill in void combat proved to be a match for the strategists of the Imperial Navy. To make matters worse the usually divided Brinathi Clans had unified under one Leader for the first time in order to face this new threat. This Brinathi genral, Vakhan Orsok, showed time and again that he was a brilliant military commander. His strategies frequently frustrated his Imperial opponents. IN spite of their fierce resistance the Brinathi Clans were fighting a losing battle. They simply could not compete with the resources and organized forces of the Imperium forever. One after another Clans fell, stronghold were taken and worlds were conquered. The Brinathi Clans made their last stand on the world of Alcraue. Here they faced the full might of the Imperium's forces. The battle raged for months, with both sides gaining and losing ground constantly. The material might and discipline of the Imperium was pitted against the Brinathi's Martial skill and Orsok's incredible cunning. For a while it seemed as though the Brianthi would hold out, but the final hammer blow soon came. Weary of the ongoing war House Morvend's then High King Gaston decided to end the war with a definitive stroke. Bypassing the Brianthi lines, House Morvends Knights struck deep behind enemy lines without support, aiming for General Orsok's Headquarters. The gamble could have ended in disaster, with the Knights surrounded and destroyed by the Brinathi forces. However their bold move payed off as they tore the heart out of the Brinathi froces. Gaston himself reportedly killed Orsok with a deadly sweep of his Reaper Chainsword. According to Brianthi legend when Orsok saw that doom would soon be upon him he summoned his aids. He told them that he would die, but that he had seen a vision. In this vision the Brinathi would one day have an empire of their own, and they would never again suffer under the oppression of the Imperium. However for this day to come the Brianthi would have to survive to see it. He gave his last order to all the Clans to flee from the battle, to allow the Imperium their conquest and to survive as they always had in the embrace of the stars. With Orsoks death the alliance of Brianthi Clans fell apart entirely. Honouring their final order the Clans scattered across the void of the Algera Sub-Sector, fleeing the Imperium's hunters at every turn. In truth the conflict between the Brinathi and the Imperium never truly ended, but the Imperium no longer saw the Brianthui as a threat. The Brinathi survived and continued to raid and travel amongst the worlds of Sub-Sector Algera, waiting for the promised day when thye would again unite and claim their kingdom. Birth of a Sector In M32.948 the Imperium recognized that the Imperial controled territory surrounding the Molos Cluster was now significant enough to warrant a new Sector. The newly created Gallican Sector was quickly reorganized. Authority in the worlds of the Sector had previously been in the hands of an Administratum liason on Drisdain, making it the makeshift capital of the Sector. Now the power went from Drisdain to the planet Hektare. Hektare was a bustling Hive World located closer to the center of the newly created Sector. Hektare was a major Trade port, and was ruled by House Lovitz, themselves descended from one of the Rogue Trader Dynasties that had colonized the planet. The planets surrounding Hektare became the Hektare Sub-Sector, while likewise the Molos Cluster became Sub-Sector Molos, forming the first two recognized Sub-Sectors in Gallican. The founding came with a rocky start. Bastem Lovitz, the patriarch of his house, was widely hated by many within the new sector. It was believed by many that Lovitz managed to attain the title of Lord Sector by bribing and blackmailing a number of high ranking Administratum offcials. Regardless his appointment caused widespread outcry within the planets of Gallican, and many of them prepared to take up arms against Hektare. To the surprise of many House Morvend chose to acknowledge Bastem's rule, not wanting to plunge the new Sector into civil war. Their support helped to legitimize the rule of House Lovitz, but none the less conflict sparked. Several worlds refused to acknowledge Bastems rule, and chose to withhold their tithes until a new Sector Governor was named. Unbeknownst to them this is exactly what Bastem Lovitz was hoping for. Using their rebellion as an excuse Bastem called for a crusade to bring the dissenting worlds into compliance. In the following War of solidarity Bastem wiped out many of his biggest plotical rivals within the Sector, further securing his position. However this incident also bred increased bitterness towards House Lovitz. Government Regions Sub-Sector Molos Sub-Sector Pavortum Sub-Sector Algera Notable Planets Factions Imperial While he Gallican Sector remains isolated from the wider Imperium, and Pax Imperialis is threatened daily by countless threats, the Sector remains a domain of the Imperium, not only in name but also in the hearts of its people. Even without support from the rest of the Imperium to Sector and planetary governments have maintained Imperial rule and customs, if only tenuously. Despite being for all intents abandonned by the Imperium, Gallican's citezans still keep the Emperor's names upon their lips. Finally even with no hope of reinforcement or reprieve the Gallican's warriors still fight for the sake of the Imperium. Itr is all these efforts and more that have kept the Sector from falling into ruin and anarchy. Yet thios can only last so much longer. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard within the Gallican Sector has been extremely hard pressed by the current situation. The Astra Militarum within the Sector can not rely on resupply or reinforcement from the rest of the Imperium, and that it has had to support itself almost entirely with local resources. As a result of this many of the regiments seen throughout much of the rest of the Imperium are rare here, limited to the handful of regiments that were within Gallican when the quarantine began that managed to survive the millenium of grinding warfare. Luckily for the Sector there are few worlds that can be reliably recruited from within its borders. The Imperial Guard has found its role replaced more and more by factions such as the Swiftblade Consortium and the Scions of the Emerald Flame. None the less the brass have no intention of surrendering the pride of the Guard to such upstarts. The Guard within Gallican is lead by Lord General Militant Zachariah Sieth, a hide-bound yet courageous officer. Battlefleet Gallican The Imperial Navy forces located in the Sector are organized into Battlefleet Gallican. In recent years Battlefleet Gallican has been a source of hope for the sector. Falling under the visionary leadership of Lord Admiral Halan Mors Battlefleet Gallican has seen its star rising. The fleet has been recruiting and retrofitting ships of the sector's merchant fleet to serve in combat, bolstering their dwindling forces. Furthermore their recent successes have granted the sector a much neeeded reprieve in its long war. Lord Admiral Mors has become a figure of such respect within the Sector that even the leaders of forces outside of the Imperial Navy often defer to him. While Battlefleet Gallican's success has been a boon to the Gallican Sector, it can only slow the sector's seemingly inevitable demise. Gallican Conclave Pravus Cabal Bronze Lions The Bronze Lions are the sole Space Marine Chapter that inhabits the Gallican Sector. The Chapter has long been one of the Sector most stalwart defenders, fighting across numerous theatres to keep the light of hope alive. Without their tireless efforts the Sector may have fallen long ago. The Chapter seeks justice and redemption, for their forebears the Silver Lions are tied to the tragedy of the Sector. Gallican Synod Order of the Mournful Axe The Order of the Mournful Axe in a minor Order Militant of the Adepta Sororitas. This Order split off from the Order of the Argent Shroud and was dedicated to Saint Beatrice the Tear-Stained, a Sister of Battle that had been known for both her decisiveness in performing her duties as well as her compassion. The small order is the only Sisters of Battle stationed within the Sector. Since the Quarantine the Order has had a controversial record. On one hand they have become beloved by the masses of the Sector for their insistance on "protecting the the faithful rather than just the faith", going out of their way to render assistance to the people of the Sector even before protecting it's holy sites and relics. This however has earned them the resentment on the Gallican Synod for not prioritizing the protection of the Adeptus Ministorum first. Despite this they are protected from censure by their popularity among the people and their allies, for now. Scions of the Emerald Flame Called the Second Guard by many within the Gallican Sector, the Scions of the Emerald Flame are a large, and well equiped Frateris Militia that has arisen in recent years. Taking their name from from the Green Fire of Saint Bastros, a Saint that died defending the strongholds of the Imperial Cult, the Scions believe that salvation for the Sector can only be achieved by the will of the Emperor. As such the Scions have dedicated themselves to fighting in the Emperor's name, as well as protecting the priests, relics and holy sites of the Imperial Cult. The militia hass grown large and influential, and has been give a great deal of support by the Gallican Synod, which sees them as a useful and dependable tool in the wake of the Synod's poor relations with the Order of the Mournful Axe. House Morvend The dreaded Knight House of Gallican is feared by both enemies and allies alike. To House Morvend the peoples and soldiers of the Sector are not wards or comrades. At best they are an unreliable burden destined to die with the Sector. At worst they are potential enemies harboring heresy and Blight. Either way House Morvend fights not to save Gallican and its citezens. It fights only to smite the Emperor's enemies before the final doom comes, and in pursuit of this all lives are expendable. House Letho Swiftblade Consortium A union of seven powerful mercenary companies.Also called the Third Guard, the Swiftblade Consortium has served to bolster the Sector's dwindling military resources in return for substantial rewards and privileges. Through their special contract with Lord Sector Herman Palinius the Consortium wealth and influence have grown, much to the chagrin of many parties in the Sector. Despite the jealousy and mistrust garnered by these upstart sellswords their star is ever on the rise, and Consortium mercs can be found on any major battlefield in the Gallican Sector. Gallican Quarantine Force To Isolate an entire Sector of the IMperium is no mean feat. The burden of containing the panicked masses of the Gallican Sector as their ship slowly sinks is tremendous, and to accomplish this The Gallican Quarantine Force has been assembled. The GQF is composed of numerous forces seconded from the Sectors surrounding Gallican. Portions of these Sectors' Battlefleets coordinate with strategically placed watch stations to hunt down any ships that might try to break the cordon. Planets near to the border of the Sector have heightened their security, garrisoning Guardsmen, and conscripting their PDFs to be prepared to repel any that try to flee the Sector. Arbites and the Inquisition within these sectors are on constant lookout for any that slip between the net. Most fearsome of all the tenebrous Void Sentinels Chapter enforces the quarantine, crushing any that dare challenge it and answering only to the Inquisition. The Quarantine Force covers all the borders of Gallican save on its Rimward side, which borders the Halo Stars. The GQF serves the dual purpose of keeping the Perverter's Blight within the Sector, and deterring any outside force that would prey upon the weakened Sector. Void Sentinels The Void Sentinels are a mysterious Chapter which has been conscripted into the Gallican Quarantine force. This Shadowy Chapter has long had good relations with the Inquisition, and many of their peers have noted that the Sentinels have often acted as the Inquisition's enforcers. Within the GQF the Void Sentinels have been granted enormous authority which is second only to that of the Inquisition. The Sentinels follow their mandate with ruthless efficiency, and are the most dangerous and implacable gaolers of the Gallican Sector. Rimwalkers The Rimwalkers are a loose conglomeration of smugglers and Rogue Traders that dare to defy the Imperium's quarantine of the Gallican Sector. These daring individuals risk their lives to bypass the Gallican Quarantine Force, and gain access to much needed supplies to bring to the Gallican Sector. Their efforts have done much to ease the burden of the suffering people of Gallican. Forced to move through uncharted space in order to get around the quarantine the Rimwalkers face both the dangers of the unkown void, and the wrath of the Imperium should they be caught. Whether their intentions are noble or opportunistic it is beyond refute that the Rimwalkers are essential to the survival of the Sector. Chaos Sons of the Perverter The Sons of the Perverter is a Chaos Space Marine Warband that was formerly lead by Galkran the Perverter. Formerly the vaunted Silver Lions Chapter, the warband has since become one of the most despised threats to the Gallican Sector. Following the end of the War of Desecration what was left of the Warband splintered into small teams and even individuals. The Sons no longer present a threat as a unified force, yet the various schemes of its individual members persistently act to destabilize the Gallican Sector. Covenant of Blessed Sacrilege The Covenant of Blessed Sacrilege is not so much a unified faction as it is a collection of Chaos Cult united by a common philosophy. These cults were born from the remnants of Galkrans scattered mortal followers, and nurutred in the years to come by soime of his most trusted servants. The Cults of the Covenant view Galkran as a profane prophet, and work tirelessly to follow and spread his teachings. These cults often work with extant members of The Sons of the Perverter, and rooting them out is a focus of many with the Inquisition's Gallican Conclave. Wyrms of the End One could argue that the Chaos Marine Warband known as the Wyrms of the End is the most powerful military force aligned with Chaos in the Gallican Sector at present. Unlike many of the foes that face the Gallican Sector at opresent the Wyrms are not a homegrown threat. They came from beyond the Gallican Sector following the quarantine. The Wyrms of the End Saw the Quarantine as an opportunity to burn, conquer and pillage as they saw fit, and that is exactly what they have been doing. The Purified The Purified are a Chaos Cult made up of deluded nobility and their servants. This small yet politically powerful cult was made up of niobles that so feared the Perverter's Blight and the doom it brought that they were willing to sell their souls for salvation. The Cult began worshipping the Ruinous Powers under the belief that they would grant its member immunity from the Blight. Whether this is true has remained to be seen. None the less the Purified believe they are now free of the Blight, and that once the Blioght has been dealt with they will be free to remake the Gallican Sector in their own image. Thus the Purified seek to exterminate the unwashed masses that likely carry the Blight, burning down the Gallican Sector so that they may rebuild it from the ashes. Xenos Kabal of the Cursed Sons The many world of Gallican are under siege by a number of threats, but few are as insidious as the Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Cursed Sons. This Kabal and its' allies have a virtual moniopoly on raing the Gallican Sector among their Dark Kin and this has made them wealthy. Yet the young Archon of the Kabal has far greater designs in store for the Gallican Sector. Vosur Daggertongue dreams of an interstellar farm, of world upon world rearing human cattle for the enrichment and prosperity of his Kabal, all being managed by willing Mon-keigh puppets that serve at his pleasure. For the sake of turning Gallican into a Slave Empire in Real Spoace Vosur has gone to great lengths to infiltrate Imperial Worlds and nurture allies and servants among the upper echelons of the Sector. Time will only tell if the Kabal's ambitions will come to fruition. Blue Tusk Tribe The Blue Tusk Tribe is an Ork Tribe of the Deathskulls Klan. This tribe was wholly unremarkable until they to their rampage into the Halo Stars. Nobody knows what occured out in those unmapped regions, but the Blue Tusk Tribe returned to known space bigger, harder and better equipped than ever before. Now sporting looted wargear of unknown Xenos design the Blue Tusk Tribe and their Warlord Forzak Blacktusk form the core of the catastrophic Waaagh! Forzak which now threatens the Gallican Sector. The Unseen Predators Little more than a rumor among the smugglers of the Rimwalkers and the Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos, it is said that the Gallican Sector is not merely besieged from within, but also from without. Smugglers are Rogue Traders seeking to circumvent the GQF have reported being attacked by unfamiliar alien vessels while out in the Halo Region, striking as if to prevent the Sector from recievinjg much needed aid. Inquisitors of the Gallican Conclave have recorded strange alien infiltrators interfering with events of the Gallican Sector to unknown ends. In truth there is little concrete evidence to point to this strange Xenos menace that is described in the rumors. Yet despite this many feel a chill while contemplating the alien eyes that may be looking back at them from the cold, unsanctified realms of the frontier. Other Star Kingdom of Brinath The Star Kingdom of Brinath is a recently founded sovereign state located within the Gallican Sectoir itself. Brinath was created when the persecuted Brinathi nomads of Sub-Sector Algera united under the leadership of Ahktaph Anurl Bendagh. The disorganised yet hardy voidborn warriors of the Brinathi managed to take over the Sub-Sector and establish their own kingdom with Ahktaph as their new king. While there is no shortage of bad blood between Brinath and the still loyal elements of the Imperium within the Sector, the Lord Sector has brokered a controversial non-aggression agreement with the wayward state. Pallinius judged the situation within the Sector to be too dire to make unnecessary enemies, and thus has opted to allow Brinath's continued existence until more dangerous threats have been dealt with. Regardless of this the relationship between the new kingdom and the Sector remain strained. Last Dawn Techno-Reavers Paling Horde Category:Sectors Category:Gallican Sector Category:Segmentum Tempestus